


The Sun, Moon, & Stars

by dotokkiii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotokkiii/pseuds/dotokkiii
Summary: In the Celestial Empire there are three types of people: The Children of the Sun, The Moon Heirs, and the Offspring of Stars. There have always been tensions between the Children of the Sun and the Moon Heirs as they are the descendants of angels and demons respectively. The Offspring of Stars are the mortals specially blessed by the old gods to keep the peace between the two. In recent times, the Moon Heirs population has dwindled and socially banished to the fringes of society, but rumours of their return for revenge and power are increasing alarmingly.However, for Jung Wooyoung his biggest issue is his return home after a year-long absence due to a terrible accident that resulted in the death of his friend. Wooyoung musters up the courage to come back home and attend The Academy again, a prestigious school for the children of the richest citizens in the Celestial Empire.His concerns shift when a Moon Heir enters The Academy the same time as Wooyoung does, along with a string of murders displayed in the same way his friend’s body was found. Wooyoung teams up with him and a ragtag group of friends to find out the truth behind his friend’s death and himself.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Sun, Moon, & Stars

Just an idea that popped into my head. Tell me what you think of the summary!


End file.
